


“that’s your cue, I think.”

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [20]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Rhys was going to murder Cassian.He’d turned his back on him for three seconds while reaching for the last two lavender-scented candles and his brother had vanished.or: in which Cassian "get's lost" at IKEA, wrecks havoc and Rhys tries to pick up the pieces





	“that’s your cue, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> illyrian-bookworm asked for: “I lost my sibling in Ikea”
> 
> posted on tumblr a while back! i'm creating a masterlist and finding all the fics i didn't post here :)

Rhys was going to murder Cassian.

He’d turned his back on him for _three_ seconds while reaching for the last two lavender-scented candles and his brother had vanished.

Azriel was still dutifully pushing their cart, Mor was sucking on a lollipop that she had gotten from somewhere and Amren was looking like she might still be contemplating taking off Cassian’s junk.

Of course, Cassian hadn’t been able to keep his mouth shut and had suggested that they deposited Amren in the kids playing area while they shopped for furniture.

And now, he had taken off leaving them to deal with an Amren that looked ready to spit fire.

“Where did he go?” Rhys gritted through his teeth, placing the candles on top of five pillows in the cart.

Mor shrugged, but Azriel inclined his head towards the other end of the huge room.

Rhys caught sight of a wide set of shoulders just as they rounded a corner. “I’ll get him back before he burns the place down.”

“Don’t. Maybe he’ll die trying.” Amren hissed, looking hopeful.

Rhys ignored her and Mor’s soft chuckle. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”

And then he was off.

He didn’t run. No, he just took long, quick steps, shifting this way and that to avoid crashing into the people blocking his way.

When he finally rounded the corner, he saw a boy who was maybe seven years old crying. Somehow, he knew that it was Cassian’s fault.

His mother was kneeling before him, mumbling something about, “don’t worry, baby, the man won’t take mommy away” and Rhys sighed deeply through his nose.

Fuck.

He let his eyes glide over the room and zeroed in on the familiar figure bolting up the stairs.

Oh, no.

He knew where Cassian was going. Cassian always liked going up to the sections with the heaviest furniture and lifting them to show off.

Rhys didn’t know how his brother had somehow started to think that lifting chests of drawers at IKEA would get him a date, but here they were. It was why neither of them had wanted Cassian to come.

But Mor had insisted that they would need him to carry her new furniture and they had scolded him on the drive here to never slip out of their sight.

Apparently, Rhys had been the only one to really worry about the mayhem Cassian might cause.

He jogged up the stairs, not bothering to look like he was not chasing after someone. And once he had figured out the route Cassian had most likely taken, he took off running.

A shriek and the sound of someone being slapped reached his ear and Rhys ran faster in that direction.

He just hoped he would be there soon enough to avoid getting them all kicked out.

He found Cassian standing before a fuming woman, that was taller than Amren but looked just as ready to burn him alive. And judging by her raised hand and Cassian’s tinged cheek, she had already slapped him.

Two other women were standing close to her, watching Cassian with wide eyes. Well, one of them was wide eyed- the other was snickering behind her hand.

Rhys stopped in his tracks. The snickering woman was striking. Taller than the other two, long golden-brown hair that tumbled down her back in loose curls and a face so delicate that Rhys might have thought she was a painting made flesh.

Her lips were full, her nose small and pointy, her eyes a stormy blue that twinkled with amusement as the other woman began screaming, actually screaming, at Cassian.

And Cassian, damn him, looked like he might be trying to get slapped again. Rhys knew that cocky grin well enough to know that his brother must be telling her something flirty and highly inappropriate.

Rhys finally moved closer and heard the last of his words, “there are dozens of beds just over there, sweetheart. Would you assist me in finding one that could withstand mind-blowing sex?”

Rhys couldn’t believe it. “_Cassian_.”

His brother’s shoulders tensed and his eyes widened. He looked at Rhys for half a second, probably calculating how long it would take him to get caught, and fished something out of his back pocket. “Sorry, sweetheart, I gotta go. But gimme a call.”

He pushed a slip of paper with his phone number on it (since he always had at least four of them in his pockets) into the girls hands and then he took off again.

Rhys let out a frustrated growl and began hurrying after him, but the angry girl stopped him by stepping in his way. “You know that bastard?”

He looked between her and Cassian’s retreating form and nodded with a sigh. “Unfortunately. He’s my brother.”

The girl let out something like snarl and threw the paper against Rhys’ chest. “Then tell your brother that if I ever see him again, I will rip out his tongue.”

She stormed off, the wide-eyed girl following after her, murmuring softly. But the other woman just stood there, lips twitching, brows furrowed.

And when her eyes met his, she burst out laughing.

The sound so bright and bubbly and full of delight, that Rhys’ stomach did a backflip. The woman threw her head back, clutching her stomach and kept laughing.

“I wish I recorded that.” She gasped through her laughs and Rhys was transfixed. “Pure fucking gold.”

It took her a whole minute to stop laughing.

But even then, she kept chuckling. And Rhys, like the idiot that he was, just stood there, grinning faintly, unable to stop staring at this woman before him.

“I was going to apologise for whatever Cassian did, but I have the feeling you enjoyed that. Maybe a little too much?” Rhys said finally, when her eyes swept over him and she steadied herself a little.

She snorted, biting her lip. “Never in my life have I heard such a dumb pick up line.”

Rhys chuckled. “That’s Cassian for you.”

“And you are?” She asked, her voice suddenly a little more steady. Assessing.

Rhys’ grin widened at the interest that now shone in her eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip for a different reason.

“Rhys.” He said smoothly. “You?”

“Feyre. Are you gonna slip me a piece of paper with your number, too?” She asked, smirking slightly.

“No.” Rhys replied, taking a step closer.

He heard the sound of something heavy crashing into the floor and let out a little groan.

“That’s your cue, I think.” Feyre muttered, grinning brightly.

“Yeah.” Rhys said, almost wistful.

They were standing very close and she was looking up at him with something that he couldn’t quite name.

“I don’t have a slip of paper ready, but I could give you my number like a normal person.”

Feyre chuckled and reached for her back pocket to pull out her phone. “You’re definitely better at this than your brother.”

“I know.” Rhys replied cockily and Feyre rolled her eyes. “That wasn’t really a compliment. He made a total fool of himself just now.”

But Rhys just said again, “I know.”

Another smashing sound came from the distance and he hastily typed his number into her phone. “Listen, I really need to go find him, but call me.”

She gave him a quick nod and Rhys honestly thought about just letting Cassian do what he wanted if it meant he could keep talking to Feyre. But then two employees ran past them and Rhys mentally shook himself.

“Call me.” He said again, before dashing off.

The sound of her laughter followed him until he found Cassian surrounded by closets, saying, “I mean your clothes would look great hanging in there, but they would look much better on my bedroom floor.”

Before the woman could say anything, Rhys grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. “Next time, you’re staying at home. Or waiting in the car.”

Cassian pouted, but let Rhys drag him away.


End file.
